


Love Grows (Where My Sketchy Plant Goes)

by Isbjorn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Also it is super duper late, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Explicit Consent, Hand & Finger Kink, LLYB, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic plant, Makeshift cockring, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay, Phichit ships it, Rimming, Teasing, This Was Supposed To Be Short Dammit, Witch Apprentice!Yuuri, Witch!Victor, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn/pseuds/Isbjorn
Summary: Phichit knows a vendor selling a special kind of plant that Viktor and Yuuri absolutely have to experiment with. It's a never before seen plant with vine like stems and clusters of aromatic flowers nestled in large leaves. Viktor doesn't trust the vendor but Yuuri swears by Phichit and Phichit swears by the vendor. When Yuuri gets the plant into their greenhouse the smell intensifies and Yuuri finds himself in a compromising position, one only Viktor can help him through.This isDiem (Artist),Kim (Beta), and I's submission for Live Love YOI Bang's Bing #2!





	Love Grows (Where My Sketchy Plant Goes)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a full and very nsfw version of the art in this fic [on Diem's Tumblr.](https://diemnocturnus.tumblr.com/post/173323011109/my-drawing-for-the-second-bing-organized-by) ;)

Yuuri loved his job. He loved the long hours spent watering and caring for the plants in the greenhouses Viktor owned. He loved the heavy smell that permeated the air, the smell of dirt and water and growth. Yuuri loved watching Viktor measure out potions with his long fingers against the fragile glass. He loved watching that perfect pale face scrunch in concentration as he chopped up leaves and crushed petals, as he added liquids into vials and sorted through large books of species and background on the organisms he raised. The spells Viktor had cast over his sanctuaries, ones that made it seem as if there was no roof above them as they worked, that the walls surrounding them were merely fences, that kept the birds and lizards that made their home there well fed and protected from the plants and potions they were not to mess with. Most of all Yuuri loved returning.

“I’m back,” Yuuri called out as he shouldered his way into the greenhouse. A wide pair of crystal blue eyes jerked upwards to see Yuuri enter, carrying a tall plant with large, fan shaped leaves and small clusters of flowers jutting out of long vine like stems.

“Perfect! Just set it over there.” The tall Russian witch gestured to an empty corner of the room, the only place not covered in vines, shrubbery, or various desks spilling over with open textbooks and handwritten spells. The main table at which Viktor stood was the only space neatly organized and set with precision, vials lined and labeled alongside strange looking mixtures in glass bottles of varying sizes. “Did you figure out the identity of the vendor?”

Yuuri shook his head in confusion as he pulled the large plant to the designated area. Next to the cleared space was a fresh patch of dirt. “I didn’t recognize him at all. He must be traveling from a different country.”

“But his accent…” Viktor trailed off turning around to watch Yuuri thoughtfully. As Viktor leaned back against the desk, hands loosely braced against the table, he began to bite his lip. Yuuri’s eyes followed the movement as Viktor bit down on his bottom lip, sliding it between his teeth before letting it escape, leaving the surface a bit shinier than it had been. Yuuri swallowed as Viktor’s tongue peeked out from between his lips to swipe over the edges.

“I… He could be new…” Yuuri guessed. The air had started to thicken around him. The plant behind him had been giving off a scent of lilac and rosemary since Yuuri purchased it and since entering the enclosed space it had only seemed to get stronger and stronger. It made Yuuri’s head spin just barely, his cheeks flush with heat. Viktor’s hands clenching the table prodded Yuuri’s imagination. He wondered how many times he had imagined those hands closing around his neck, gripping red marks into his hips, pulling at the roots of his hair.

Viktor hummed, snapping Yuuri out of his thoughts. “Whatever the case may be he was a very strange man. I’m not sure I would’ve bought the plant from him if Phichit hadn’t been the one to recommend him so highly.”

“I trust Phichit implicitly,” Yuuri was quick to affirm.

“And I trust you implicitly,” Viktor smiled, turning back to the potion he had been preparing. Another, stronger blush returned to Yuuri’s cheeks, reaching down his neck and past his collar. Yuuri quickly turned around, heart racing as well and began messing with the stalks of the plant. He was in the middle of tying the base stalks together when a sudden bark broke the comfortable silence of the room.

“Makka, what are-?” Viktor stopped abruptly and called out in surprise just as a pair of paws landed square on Yuuri’s shoulder blades. With a muted oompf Yuuri planted face first in the leaves and flowers of the plant, gasping in surprise and then sneezing several times with all the pollen he incidentally breathed in. Viktor grabbed Makkachin by the collar and pulled her out of the greenhouse gently chiding her. Once the door was securely latched he rushed back to fall on his knees by Yuuri’s side. The raven haired man was furiously rubbing his eyes and scrunching his nose. “Yuuri? Yuuri, are you alright?”

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically sneezing once more before blinking blurrily up at Viktor. As Yuuri's sight cleared he felt a hot tendril curl down the back of his spine, pooling low in his abdomen and spiking electricity into his extremities. It was suddenly  _ very hot _ and Viktor's face, inches from Yuuri's own, was suddenly center stage in Yuuri's imagination nuzzling and then choking on-- Yuuri shook his head, eyes wide, squirming uncomfortably as he snapped out of the sudden daydream.

“I… think so?” Yuuri replied distantly. Viktor's brow creased at the reply. Before Yuuri had time to react slim fingers were braced around Yuuri’s chin, tilting it up to bring Yuuri's eyes on Viktor's as another set of fingers stroked from Yuuri's bicep to rest on his own hand.

“Are you sure?” Pink lips seemed to ask in slow motion. Yuuri's eyes followed every curve, his own mouth suddenly dry, his hips shifting earnestly. Viktor's concerned eyes dropped to the movement and then paused. Yuuri couldn't read the expression that came over Viktor's face but mortification and terror turned every inch of his body to stone. Viktor had noticed. Viktor knew. Yuuri had spent the past few months biting pillows and shaking in the showers, hiding every glance at Viktor's perfect ass as he leaned over the plants, disguising every hitch of his breath when Viktor's long fingers brushed against his own while instructing him on potions. All of it for nothing, all of that care ruined in one second of shifting hips and noticeably heavier breathing. As Viktor's gaze ran over Yuuri's body the raven haired man could almost see him suddenly realizing every sign of arousal.

Yet he hadn't stopped holding Yuuri's chin, his other hand was still placed over Yuuri's. Viktor didn't jerk away from him or tense up, he didn't dismiss him, there was no disgust in his eyes. Confusion and panic churned in Yuuri's chest fighting alongside the overwhelming lust still clutching at his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, anything when Viktor leaned forward. Lips next to Yuuri's ear, the hand that held his chin dropped to grab the buckle of his belt and pull him closer to the Russian witch.

“I'm beginning to wonder exactly what properties this plant really has.” Viktor’s voice was rough, the heat of his body soaking into Yuuri's skin.

“I… I'm not… that is I don't…” Yuuri gulped nervously, every inch of his brain concentrated on those long fingers gripping the metal that lay just above the part of him that ached to be touched. “The vendor, he didn't say.” Yuuri finished weakly.

“Then we should experiment.” Viktor leaned back once more and then plucked a cluster of the plants small flowers. Eyes locked on Yuuri's Viktor brought the flowers to his face and breathed in, eyes closing and a noticeable shiver racing down his spine as he inhaled the cloying scent of the plant. Yuuri couldn't help it, his eyes dipped down to Viktor's lap and widened in amazement at the growing hardness he saw there.

Both men groaned as Viktor noticed Yuuri's line of sight and Yuuri realized Viktor was pulling him  _ closer _ . Their lips met without discussion over the bouquet of flowers and Yuuri found himself licking into Viktor's mouth as the other man's hands wound into the material of his shirt, back arching to bring them closer until Yuuri was straddling Viktor's lap, hands deep in Viktor's hair. They pulled back only long enough to breathe before Yuuri went back to greedily kissing Viktor senseless.

Yuuri's teeth tugged at Viktor's bottom lip. Encouraged by the breathy noise it produced he bit down hard enough to leave impressions of his teeth on the pale skin. Viktor moaned loudly, hips bucking up and closing the space between the men's groins. Caught off guard by both the tingling electricity the bite sent down his thighs and the desperation the friction of their clothed erections stirred Yuuri bit down even harder, his hands pulling hard at Viktor's hair. The man beneath him whimpered, hands scrambling against Yuuri's chest.

“I'm sorry,” Yuuri said after quickly letting go of Viktor's lip. The other man shook his head side to side desperately, blue eyes looking pleadingly up through his eyelashes. 

“More, please, Yuuri, don't stop, please.”

Yuuri’s heart stopped dead in his chest and then raced at full speed. The view in front of him was one he had never even hoped to see. Viktor’s mouth was still open in invitation, lips red and abused. “Viktor,” Yuuri moaned, closing his eyes. His fingers flexed in Viktor’s hair, preparing himself, “Viktor, this plant, it’s messing with us. I…” Yuuri paused and then looked back into those blue eyes. “I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.”

The air seemed to still around the pair, Yuuri’s breath caught in his chest, his entire body tense with anticipation as Viktor blinked up at him. Something like dread began to spill into Yuuri’s gut as the moment stretched longer and longer until Viktor’s hands moved to grip Yuuri’s face. The man pulled Yuuri back in kissing him with a deep and thorough passion that took Yuuri completely off guard. Viktor pushed Yuuri gently onto his back as he kissed him, hands moving from his face to his shoulders and then down to his belt.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor growled, pulling back to attack the man’s neck. “I’ve wanted you since the day you came in here begging me to be your mentor.” Every third word was punctuated by a biting kiss to Yuuri’s neck, each bite followed by a soothing lick and a quivering moan from the raven haired man beneath him.The cloying smell of the plant beside them and the way Viktor’s body rolled above him was enough to encourage the return of unbearable need and heat in Yuuri’s groin.

Yuuri’s hands scrambled, pulling Viktor’s shirt out of his pants and then over his head, hands flying immediately to the zipper of the other man’s pants. As Viktor continued marking Yuuri’s neck and biting at his skin Yuuri arched and squirmed and threw off the other man’s clothes to join the rest of the greenhouses’ clutter. It took several seconds before Yuuri registered that Viktor was doing the same for him. The Russian had successfully unbuttoned Yuuri’s shirt, leaving a trail of bites and kisses on the newly discovered skin. There was pollen and crushed petals littered across their bodies and in their hair adding to the encompassing smell around them.

“Viktor,” Yuuri moaned. The other man hummed questioningly as he pulled the last of Yuuri’s clothes off. “Get on your back.” The words came out less as a command and more as a plea, either way Viktor was more than enthusiastic to obey. As Viktor lay down on his back Yuuri sat up and took a second to thank every god that might exist for the sight before him. Viktor’s long, pale legs were spread to either side of Yuuri, his blue eyes heated, pupils dilated and wanting. Yuuri's breath hitched as his eyes devoured the sight of Viktor's cock waiting impatiently for Yuuri's attention.

Yuuri dipped down, licking a long stripe from the base of Viktors cock up to the head where he immediately wrapped his lips around it and plunged down. A moan punched out of Viktors chest, his hands flying to tangle in Yuuri's hair, his legs bending up beautifully to smother Yuuri with thick thighs. Every reaction only encouraged Yuuri further as he licked and sucked and fondled Viktor, fingers digging into Viktors thighs and then moving to grip his hips as the man helplessly bucked up. Viktor moaned and squirmed and panted above Yuuri, calling broken fragments of his name and half formed curses.

Just as Viktor's thighs began to tighten and shake Yuuri pulled off. Viktor whimpered pitifully, eyes cracking open to watch as Yuuri reached above them and pulled on one long vine like appendage of the plant. Their eyes met for a short moment, mirrored expressions of lust and longing and relief at the discovery of their mutual pining.  Yuuri leaned down to kiss Viktor sweetly, lips closed with an intimate simplicity that seemed more suited to a first kiss behind the bleachers at school.

When he pulled back it was only just enough to whisper, “if I do anything you don't want me to please tell me.” Yuuri waited for Viktor to nod before he gripped the man's wrists and pulled them above Viktors head, tying the vine around them tight enough to hold but not to cut off circulation. Viktor instinctively pulled at the binds and squirmed a bit as liquid desire shivered down his spine. He waited for Yuuri to do something, anything to him but the man simply reached back to the plant and pulled off a shorter piece. This one he tied around Viktors dick, giving the member a few teasing strokes after.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139201651@N03/40808462305/in/dateposted/)

 

“I'm not sure if you understand how long I've wanted this.” Yuuri began, almost casually as he ran his hands over Viktors skin. “You said you wanted me the second you met me,” Yuuri's head dipped down to bite a trail of marks up one thigh and down the other, ignoring the erection Viktor so desperately wanted him to tend to. “I've admired you, I've wanted you, since I was a kid in high School.” Yuuri's mouth moved up to Viktors abs, kissing over every inch of Viktors skin. “We had to do a project on living famous witches or fairies and you were the one that caught my eye.” Yuuri's mouth was on Viktor's shoulders now, kissing up and down the slopes, biting at collarbones hard enough to bruise. “Your discoveries were amazing, I had no idea how you could have accomplished so much at such a young age and mostly self taught.” Viktors breath was ragged beneath him. Yuuri pulled back, straddling Viktor's hips now, ass brushing Viktors erection with every movement.

Taking Viktors bound hands in his Yuuri moved them to his lips and whispered “look at me” against the knuckles. The Russian struggled to open his eyes, watching with small gasps and moans as Yuuri began to slowly lick and nip at each finger in turn. “However, your work wasn't what had me researching every study you did or watching every interview.” Yuuri paused his story to take two of Viktors fingers in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them and sucking. He bobbed his head a bit watching Viktors face turn bright red, feeling his hips squirm beneath Yuuri, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. “It was your beauty, the graceful way you talked and moved, that distant and well hidden loneliness I saw reflected in your eyes that held my attention.” Yuuri finished as he kissed Viktors palms.

Viktor’s fingers flexed and he pulled them gently from Yuuri’s grasp, moving them behind Yuuri’s neck. “ _ Yuuri _ ,” Viktors voice cracked and he seemed to abandon any attempt at speech, instead pulling Yuuri down and kissing him thoroughly. When they pulled away Yuuri kissed down Viktors jaw to his shoulders down to his hip bones. Yuuri breathed a hot sigh on Viktor's cock coaxing it back to life with nuzzles and licks and a few light nips to the insides of Viktors thigh. It didn't take long for Yuuri to get Viktor back to the squirming, moaning mess he had been minutes before. Lips wrapped around his cock, spit at the corners of his mouth and on his chin, Yuuri looked up through full eyelashes to meet watery blue eyes and darkened cheeks. Yuuri ran the flat of his tongue along the ridge of the vine tied around the base of Viktors cock.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, please,” Viktor moaned above him. Yuuri pulled off, stroking Viktors thighs. The Russian whimpered at the missing stimulation and squirmed above him.

“Yes, Viktor?” Yuuri’s breath ghosted against the sensitive skin of Viktor’s dick sending a shiver up the man’s body.

“Yuuri, I need you, please, all of you, inside me.” Viktor begged desperately. Yuuri felt a surge of heat shoot down into his groin. He nearly growled as his mouth went back down to Viktor’s cock giving the base one last lick of attention before moving down to mouth briefly at Viktor’s balls. Yuuri pulled Viktor’s ass closer by the hips and manipulated him into a better position and then his tongue was tracing a line down the curve of Viktor’s ass.

Yuuri’s teeth played at the edge of Viktor’s hole, his tongue dipping inside and stretching him as Yuuri stroked the cock above him. Slowly he began to add a finger and then two alongside his tongue, deeper and deeper, until he had Viktor crying with the pleasure, cock straining against the vine constraining it, his hips trying to simultaneously buck up into Yuuri’s hand and back onto Yuuri’s tongue. When he was satisfied that Viktor was thoroughly prepared Yuuri pulled away completely and looked down at the masterpiece he had created.

Viktor’s eyes were scrunched closed, tears covered his cheeks, and a blush ran from his cheeks down his neck and across his chest. The Russians pale nipples stood in twin peaks on his chest, stomach straining as his dick stood at attention between spread legs. The rope contrasted nicely with the reddened flesh of Viktor’s wrists and cock. Yuuri’s eyes moved to watch Viktor’s face as he slowly penetrated him. It was like nothing Yuuri ever dreamed of, no amount of fantasies could compare to the sight of Viktor’s mouth moving wordlessly, his hands clenching and unclenching uselessly above his head, sweat running down his skin. He had never heard a sound sweeter or sexier than the whines and whimpers Viktor let loose with every thrust, the half formed words and calls of Yuuri’s name. Yuuri wanted it to last forever.

Yuuri waited until he was panting and whimpering and shaking himself before reaching down to undo the makeshift cock ring around Viktor’s dick. They came together with tears at the corners of their eyes and stars blinding their vision. Yuuri made a mental note to tell Phichit to thank that mysterious vendor and to take very good care of his new favorite plant.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos encourage us to keep creating!


End file.
